


The Best Mistake I Ever Made

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's easy for Seth to blame his husband because he had been the one to suggest the Tequila that started the entire mess."It'snotmy fault," Dean insists, watching Seth hunt through the closet. "Who told you to get drunk on Tequila in the casino of The Hard Rock?" He laughs, adjusting himself on the stack of pillows.





	The Best Mistake I Ever Made

If Seth's learned anything, it's the universe works in mysterious ways. 

Some people live on the careful, quiet path. That was how Seth _used_ to be. 

Other people skate through life and somehow manage to survive. 

That's what Seth's become and as he's concerned, it's all Dean's fault. 

It's easy for Seth to blame his husband because he had been the one to suggest the Tequila that started the entire mess.

"It's _not_ my fault," Dean insists, watching Seth hunt through the closet. "Who told you to get drunk on Tequila in the casino of The Hard Rock?" He laughs, adjusting himself on the stack of pillows. 

"What?" Seth asks, pulling a shirt out of the closet and slipping it on. 

"Delayed reaction. Too distracted by how good you look in those pants," Dean murmurs, still staring. "Are they new?" 

"Bought them last week. Back up- our wedding _wasn't_ your fault?" Seth sits on the edge of the bed, turning to face Dean. "The hotel was your idea. You suggested Tequila _and_ I believe you were the one who dared me to marry you." He leans back, so his head rests in Dean's lap. 

"You _double_ dared me! My honor was at stake!" Dean squeals, reaching down to muss Seth's hair. 

Seth leans in, enjoying the way Dean massaged his scalp. Their marriage had been unexpected, to say the least, but it worked. 

"Your honor was at stake?" Seth asks, trying his best not to laugh. 

"My honor," Dean says, nodding to accentuate his point. He stares hard at Seth. 

For as long as he lives, Seth will remember the morning after. He woke up with the worst hangover imaginable, Dean snoring with his head on Seth's chest and the marriage certificate on the desk. 

_Dean, you know what we did last night?_

_What?_

_Got married._

_That sounds gre- wait- what?_

_You heard me. We got married._

_How?_

_One word: Tequila_

That had been exactly one year ago. 

"Has it been everything you could have wanted?" Dean asks, suddenly growing serious. 

"What?" Seth asks, his brow wrinkling in confusion. He stares up at Dean for a second before scooting up so they share a pillow. 

"The last year. Is it everything you could have wanted?" Dean asks, nuzzling Seth's neck. 

Seth's not usually the kind of person to think before he speaks. It's also not easy to render him speechless. He manages to wing it- say the first thing that comes to mind. There's a reason his mouth gets him in trouble. 

"It's been a year," Seth blurts out the first thing he can think of. He notices Dean glance away, seemingly disappointed. He winces,trying to find a better response. 

It's been a year. A year of joy. A year of pain. A year of ups. A year of downs. 

Up and down- it's been a year. 

"Well, let me think." Seth tries again. He chews on his lower lip, desperate to buy himself a few moments. "I mean- the last year's been amazing. Every good thing. Every bad thing. You've made it _something_." He sighs. Why does this have to be so difficult?   
"It helps me remember all the reasons I fell for you and all the reasons I keep loving you." 

Getting married had been unintentional. Seth almost thinks of it as a mistake. He doesn't think the actual marriage is a mistake- he just thinks the circumstances that led to the ceremony are. 

Of course Seth would never mention this to Dean. 

He's never regretted marrying Dean. 

"It's been an amazing year," Seth says, pecking Dean on the lips. "You're my best friend. My _best_ husband." 

"Your _only_ husband, right?“ Dean asks, sounding almost suspicious. 

“I’m pretty sure I couldn’t have married you if I had a secret husband,“ Seth replies, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

“They also say you’re not supposed to be able to get married while drunk and yet, here we are!” Dean exclaims, twining their fingers together.

“I promise you are my best and only husband,“ Seth laughs. “You are all the husband I can handle.“

Getting married made sense. They loved each other. They supported each other. Marriage was just the next inevitable step.

Seth finds it incredibly likely that he’d had marriage on the brain and that’s why he allowed himself to take the dare.

In all reality, Seth doesn’t remember, and he’s OK with that.

It’s a great story. It’s the kind of story they can tell their grandchildren and laugh about their surprise wedding.

“Let’s say I want to be your only husband,“ Dean teases. “This last year has been amazing. Weird but amazing.“

The universe is a mysterious place. Seth remembers the night before their crazy wedding. He hadn’t even wanted to go out but Dean convinced him. 

He finds it funny that a single moment can change and it will lead to a different life. Because of a night out that Seth hadn’t even wanted to begin with, he’s got a life that he never dreamed could be his. He doesn’t even want to begin to think about what life would be like if they hadn’t accidentally gotten married.

Marrying Dean Ambrose is the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Happy anniversary,“ Seth whispers, his lips just barely grazing Dean’s ear. “Here’s to many more happy years together.“

-fin-


End file.
